


Out of the Fire

by dahtwitchi



Series: Storehouse Treasure [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, Fan Comics, Fire, Foundling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Sometimes whole villages are gone, wiped to the ground by the powerful people roaming the world with ill intent.Sometimes there is a survivor.





	Out of the Fire

  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baby-verse Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463008) by [PandaFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/pseuds/PandaFlower)




End file.
